CAWiki:Series
Series This is a complete List of Series in Combat Arms, following the pages with each serie. VALOFE= *O.J.B. Series *VALOFE Limited Series *VALOFE Limited 2nd Series |-| Mercenaries/Sets= *Cosmetic Mercenaries Series *Mei Series *Kamara Series *Hana Series *Baron Series *Deckland Series *Zadan Series *Zharkov Series *Elle Series *Ophelia Series *Viper Series *Scorpion Series *Raven Series *Hawk Series *Captain Souza Series *Lynx Series *Wraith Series *Banshee Series *Claire Series *Morris Series *JSF Series *EOD Series *Ghillie Series *Raon Series *Cyborg Series *Mika Series *Mason Series *Sinister Plague Series *Steampunk Victorian Series *Sonny Series *Phoenix Series *Snake Series *Max Series *Rocco Series *Hauser Series *Blizzard Series *Firestorm Series *Harlequin Series *Winter Series *Spec Ops Mei Series *Eliminator Hauser Series *Battle Girl Series *Snow Tiger Series *Brave Eagle Series *Wild Leopard Series *Steampunk Series *Combat Diving Series *SWAT Series *GORKA Series *Heavy Armor Series |-| System/Rank= *TAU Series *MARK II Series *Improved Series *Visionary Series *Loaded Series *Snow Tiger Series *Brave Eagle Series *Wild Leopard Series *Season Champion Reward Series ---- *Default Series *Professional Series *Veteran Series *Elite Series *Champion Series *CIC Series |-| Factions= *TEC Series *JSF Series *Red Hawk Series *Warcorp Series *SvS Series *NEMEXIS Series |-| Holidays= *Summer Series *Valentine Series *Christmas Series *Carnival Series *The Most American Series *Autumn Series *Maple Leaf Series *Xmas Swag Series *Oktoberfest Series *Halloween Series *Skeleton Series *Easter Egg Series *New Years Series *Sports Series |-| Region Exclusive= *BGL Series *PSY Series *CBS Series *ESL Series |-| Country= *Russia Series *France Series *Italy Series *Israel Series *Mexico Series *Australia Series *New Zealand Series *Poland Series *Global Series *Germany Series *Irish Series *Turkey Series *United States Series *Canada Series *United Kingdom Series *Netherland Series *Brazil Series *Argentina Series *Peru Series *Bolivia Series *Venezuela Series *Chile Series *Colombia Series *Belgium Series *Costa Rica Series *Croatia Series *Denmark Series *Egypt Series *Iceland Series *Iran Series *Japan Series *Marocco Series *Nigeria Series *Panama Series *Portugal Series *Saudi Arabia Series *Senegal Series *Serbia Series *South Korea Series *Spain Series *Sweden Series *Switzerland Series *Tunisia Series *Uruguay Series *Greece Series *Czech Republic Series *Finland Series *Bulgaria Series *Slovenia Series *Estonia Series *Georgia Series *Hungary Series *Ireland Series *Macedonia Series *Norway Series *Romania Series *Ukraine Series |-| Events= *Hot Shot Series *Hidea x Loop Series *5-Shot Series *N.S.M Testers Series |-| Legendary= *Future Combat Series *Plasma Boost Series *Dragon Tooth Series *Ghost Hunter Series *Solid Guardian Series *Royal Crown Series *Devil Soul Series *Demonic Skull Series *Anubis Series *White Glint Series *Anaconda Black Series |-| Anniversary= *1st Anniversary Series *2nd Anniversary Series *3rd Anniversary Series *4th Anniversary Series *5th Anniversary Series *6th Anniversary Series *7th Anniversary Series *8th Anniversary Series |-| Myth= *Dual Series *M419 Combat Series *Baguette Series *Devgru Series *SD Series *Legion TAU |-| Others= *Industrial Era Series *Digital Camouflage Series *Blacklist Conviction Series *Ice Crystal Series *Reaper Series *Frost Series *Polygonal Art Series *Lava Works Series *Horrific Series *Black Lotus Series *Biohazard Series *Nevada Lobo Series *Silver Skull Series *Black Dragon Series *First Green Series *Leviathan Series *Knight Series *Bloody Hunter Series *Leather Works Series *HANAFUDA Series *Lionheart Series *Vivid Assault Series *Kamon Series *Snow Camo Series *Concentric World Series *After the Nuclear War Series *Sea Camo Series *Tohunga Series *Abstract Mystery Series *RGB Series *Tempest Aviator Series *Sakura Series *Deep Howl Series *Roaring Dragon Series *Lightning Series *Steel Dragon Series *Kaboom Series *Futuristic Series *Space Series *Fatality Series *Rusty Series *Bush Series *Arcade Edition Series *Zodiac Series *Alice Series *Asuka Series *Dark Angel Series *Dreamy Series *Tiger Series *Radioactive Series *Paint Party Series *X-Ray Series *Decal Series *Desert Series *CARVED Series *Sandfire Series *Woodland Series *Jungle Series *Arctic Series *Urban Series *Prison Series *Dark Reck Series *Alpha Series *Bravo Series *Creed Series *Ghost Shark Series *Hexagon Series *Red Camo Series *Gold Camo Series *Field Camo Series *Supreme MOD Series *Alien Series *Toy Series *Box Series *Fish Series *Banana Series *Leopard Series *Wolf Series *Bear Series *Plague Doctor Series *FutureX Series *Powered Series *Reinforced Series *Force Warrior Series *Infected Series